Interiors
Even without a will, sometimes there can be a way. Cast * Sam Yao * Louise Bailey * Paula Cohen * Maxine Myers Plot Wind Chimes Louise leads you all towards the Tavington Clinic in search for the machine that could cure Maxine, but a horde causes you to divert. Undead Literacy Paula wants to terminate the mission to save Maxine from the potential control tones, but Maxine refuses. Backup Generator Sam is baffled as Louise takes a detour through a nearby art gallery, but it soon becomes clear she has an idea. Five Minutes Louise confesses the reason she knows the building so well is because she used to operate as an art thief. She triggers the security system to trap the zoms. Just Hurry Sam spots a group of people on long range cams all stop, turn and look towards Abel. Power It Up You arrive at the Clinic and search for the machine that could cure Maxine, but Sam is distracted by mysterious crowd on the move towards you. Meant To Be Broken Suddenly, control sounds sound out, and Maxine begins to smash the machine. Transcript MAXINE MYERS: And here’s Runner Five! Sorry to drag you away from Moonchild’s bunker, Five. laughs Although uh, Sam said she’s been force-feeding you ginseng tea and playing trance remixes of the Hair soundtrack, so uh, maybe we did you a favor. LOUISE BAILEY: Any word on what happened to that shooter at New Canton? PAULA COHEN: Nothing coherent. They managed to bring him down, but he just keeps saying he had a grudge against the PAC. Still, you’re a bit of a hero to New Canton now, Five. MAXINE MYERS: Okay, guys, ready to go! coughs PAULA COHEN: You’re not well enough for this, darling. MAXINE MYERS: coughs I’m fine, I’ve uh, I’ve got to do this. I can’t – Paula, I don’t know how many more times I can wake up and not lose myself. I’ve only got an hour before I have to go back under, and you have to go. LOUISE BAILEY: And you really think this is going to help? I’m not having a go or anything, but when I left the nick, I didn’t have any plans to go back. MAXINE MYERS: It’s worth it, I promise. I’ve been running brain scans on myself when I’m conscious. I played a variant of the mind control signal. PAULA COHEN: Which is an incredibly stupid thing to do! MAXINE MYERS: I can’t beat this thing unless I understand it! And I think I do understand it. The scans showed the mind control activates the same neural pathways as addiction. Don’t you see how important that is? If we can treat addiction, maybe we can treat this the same way. I studied opiate dependency in my MSc, darling. Do you remember? But I need the latest research, the latest drugs. That’s why I’m sending you to the prison. They had an entire drug treatment wing there. It had a reputation as the best in the country. Please, Paula. Please, help me help myself. PAULA COHEN: Always, love. MAXINE MYERS: Thank you. LOUISE BAILEY: Uh, you’ve got to raise the gates, Maxie. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, yeah. Raise the gates! siren, gates raise Covering fire! gunshots PAULA COHEN: We’ll be quick, Maxie. We’ll be really quick. PAULA COHEN: It’s left past that duck pond, isn’t it? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. Not that there’s any ducks left, not after Christmas dinner. It was you who shot them, wasn’t it, Five? MAXINE MYERS: I didn’t – I wasn’t awake for Christmas, on the ship. PAULA COHEN: Well, you’re going to be awake for the next Christmas, and all the ones after that. LOUISE BAILEY: So you reckon getting mind-controlled is like getting high? MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, it feels amazing. Like nothing could make you happier than doing what you’re told. It’s better than any drug I’ve ever taken. LOUISE BAILEY: You know, before I went in the nick, I steered well clear of that all stuff. Never even smoked any weed. laughs Inside, it was so boring, I thought I’d give smack a go. I could quit once I got out. MAXINE MYERS: That’s really dumb, Lou. LOUISE BAILEY: Nah, it was fine! I don’t know why people make such a big thing about it. It was like, I don’t know, having a nice hot bath. PAULA COHEN: You’re saying injecting heroin was like having a bath. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, you know. It’s really relaxing, but you wouldn’t want to stay in there all day. That whole “addiction” thing’s bollocks. I could take it or leave it. Okay, I recognize this petrol station with the plastic dinosaur outside. Once we get to the top of the hill, we should be able to see – oh. MAXINE MYERS: What? What is it? PAULA COHEN: There’s smoke on the horizon. A lot of it. Is it coming from the jail? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, it is. And those are zombies on our tail. Run! LOUISE BAILEY: Jesus, the whole bloody place is on fire. The chapel’s gone already. It’s nothing but ash! gunshots PAULA COHEN: Is that gunfire? LOUISE BAILEY: Looks like some people are trying to start fires, and others are putting them out. I recognize some of those girls! That’s Femie and Yvonne. I did that stupid “enhanced thinking skills” course with them. What the hell’s going on? MAXINE MYERS: Nothing good. You better come home, all of you! PAULA COHEN: Come home? MAXINE MYERS: It’s too dangerous. PAULA COHEN: I’m a runner now, love. Danger’s what I do. And if there are answers here, something to help you - LOUISE BAILEY: All the drug rehab stuff happened in C Wing, that building with the mural of angels and demons on it. PAULA COHEN: The one that’s already on fire? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. Come on, quick! MAXINE MYERS: Paula? Paula! Are you okay? I can’t see anything! PAULA COHEN: Yeah. coughs It’s smoky, but we’re doing fine. MAXINE MYERS: What was that? LOUISE BAILEY: Ceiling joist fell down, nearly got Five. Half the roof’s burned through. MAXINE MYERS: The building’s collapsing? PAULA COHEN: Calm down, darling. You’re not helping. tone rings LOUISE BAILEY: Christ. Maxie, did you hear that? MAXINE MYERS: Hear what? LOUISE BAILEY: Good, you didn’t. Get off comms right now. MAXINE MYERS: What? PAULA COHEN: She’s right. We can hear control tones. We can’t risk you hearing them, too. MAXINE MYERS: I am not leaving you in a burning building without backup! LOUISE BAILEY: Then fetch someone else! Don’t be an idiot! You might have heard the tones already without realizing. You could be working against us and you wouldn’t even know. Stop farting around and get out! MAXINE MYERS: Okay, yeah. Yeah, yeah, you’re right! You’re right. Paula? PAULA COHEN: I love you. I’ll be fine. Now, go! shatters LOUISE BAILEY: We’ve got to get out of here! shatters PAULA COHEN: My hands are blistering! Feels like my face is as well! coughs Oh, please tell me we’re close. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. Look up. The smoke’s rising. High ceiling means we’re on the bottom of C Wing. It’s where I spent most of my sentence. Med building’s just the other side. PAULA COHEN: I suppose it must be nice, in a way, to see this place burn down. LOUISE BAILEY: Nah, it wasn’t so bad, before the Freak arrived – shatters Watch out, Five! Nice one. You’ve got quick reflexes. Thought that window was going to tear you to shreds when it went. coughs It was alright in here, you know. At least after they sent me on that enhanced thinking skills course. PAULA COHEN: Because it gave you the mental tools to deal with your circumstances? LOUISE BAILEY: Don’t be a muppet! If we volunteered for the thinking skills treatment, coughs we got a year’s remission, and put straight on enhanced regime. PlayStation in your cell and everything. PAULA COHEN: laughs Oh. Right. LOUISE BAILEY: All they did was teach you meditation and then send you off to hospital to put you in one of those big brain machines. PAULA COHEN: An MRI? LOUISE BAILEY: I don’t know. Check out our neural plasticity, they said. Whatever that means. PlayStation did a better job of that if you ask me. Eighteen hours banged up a day, you want a bit of Carjacker USA. PAULA COHEN: Honing your skills? laughs LOUISE BAILEY: laughs Nah, I wasn’t the getaway driver, I was the sh- coughs Bugger, that whole bloody corridor’s collapsed! PAULA COHEN: And that’s where we need to go? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, that’s where we’ll find the drug treatment info for Maxie. coughs Way back to Block 2. PAULA COHEN: We’re trapped. LOUISE BAILEY: Well, there is another way. Through the old warden’s private quarters. The Freak. You remember her, Five? But she never let us in there, told us there were booby traps, said anyone trying to break in was for it. PAULA COHEN: We’ll have to risk it. I’ve not come this far just to let Maxie down. And if we stay here, we’ll burn to death. PAULA COHEN: Are those – I mean, that looks like a rack. A real, old-fashioned medieval rack. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. The Freak was a freak. PAULA COHEN: I can still see dried blood on those drills. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. She brought some of my mates in here after the apocalypse. Never saw them again. PAULA COHEN: What happened to her? LOUISE BAILEY: Five killed her. Fed her to her own pet crawlers. It was beautiful. PAULA COHEN: Five fed her to the zoms? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. PAULA COHEN: Thereby turning her into a zom? LOUISE BAILEY: Not necessar – oh. groans Oh, bollocks. PAULA COHEN: Oh my God. She must be six foot three, and built like a stone wall. Run! growls growls, gunshot PAULA COHEN: She’s so quick! Even with half her face and one arm chewed off. Which way? Louise, which way? LOUISE BAILEY: I don’t know! Never been in here before, have I? Left! PAULA COHEN: Okay. LOUISE BAILEY: Bugger, dead end! Turn around. PAULA COHEN: We can’t! She’s right behind us! LOUISE BAILEY: Five, help me throw this table at her. smashes PAULA COHEN: It didn’t even slow her down. SAM YAO: Guys, keep running straight on. PAULA COHEN: Sam! LOUISE BAILEY: It’s a dead end! SAM YAO: I’ve got the plans. It’s not. See that light switch on the left? Five, hit that, and - rolls open PAULA COHEN: Hidden door. Thanks, Sam. SAM YAO: Now, go through it, and hit the lightswitch on the other side. Should shut her in. rolls close LOUISE BAILEY: Yes! PAULA COHEN: Sam, you’re a lifesaver. Actually, literally a lifesaver. SAM YAO: All in a day’s work for your friendly neighborhood radio operator. And you should be in the med wing now. That’s where Maxine said you were heading? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. I recognize that lime green paint. Drugs, treatment rooms are down the corridor. SAM YAO: Then run and grab any files, memory sticks, and drugs you can find. But hurry, that building’s already on fire. shatters SAM YAO: Okay, guys, I can see you leaving F Wing now. You’re in the clear, but keep running. Looks like the whole place is going to collapse. PAULA COHEN: I’ve got all the drugs I could grab. Methadone, suboxone, others I don’t recognize. Five and Twelve have all the files. They’re looking through them now. Anything interesting? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, I – shit. Yeah, there is. SAM YAO: What is it? LOUISE BAILEY: It’s me, in these files. That course they sent me on, that machine – they lied to me. It wasn’t an MRI, it was – I don’t know, some experimental thing. A treatment for addiction. PAULA COHEN: Oh. I suppose that explains why heroin never had much effect on you. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, I guess. But look at the logo! PAULA COHEN: Comansys. SAM YAO: Well, looks like the fight’s over! The good guys won, if the good guys were the ones trying to put out the fire, which, well, you know, generally those are the ones I’m rooting for. LOUISE BAILEY: I can see them driving off the stragglers. Jesus! How did I not notice before? The attackers, the ones who were mind-controlled, they were prisoners, too. But all the people fighting them off – Femie, and Yvonne, and there’s Nicki and Dennie and Crystal, too! - all the ones who heard the tones and didn’t turn, they all went on that enhanced thinking skills course with me. They all went through the machine! SAM YAO: What machine? LOUISE BAILEY: That treatment they gave us. Says here it was supposed to stop you getting hooked on drugs. Only it looks like it didn’t just do that. It did a hell of a lot more. SAM YAO: You think the machine made you immune to mind control? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. Yeah, I reckon it did. PAULA COHEN: But the people who went through it, some of them were addicted already, weren’t they? It didn’t just prevent addiction, it cured it. LOUISE BAILEY: Dennie never touched crack again! PAULA COHEN: So, it might be able to cure mind control too! It could cure Maxie! Louise, do you know where that machine is? LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. If it’s still there, if they haven’t moved it, I can take you there tomorrow. Codex Artefact Art Gallery Brochure A brochure for an exhibit sponsored by Comansys in the Deaubl Wing. Rarely-seen masterpieces of naive Scandinavian art, apparently, including a priceless sequence inspired by the Saga of the Weekend Warriors. Hard to know if the smeared zombie flesh will have increased or decreased the value there Category:Mission Category:Season Three